


The adventures of Tem? TEMOCIDE

by Mrwritterperson



Series: A above ground AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Above ground AU., Frisk is Reader, More tags to be added, No Sex, Sequal to "The adventures of Tem (and the human), reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrwritterperson/pseuds/Mrwritterperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day in the life of Frisk now.<br/>Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

It was a dark and cold night, Mettatopalis was very busy. There was a storm and all the power had cut off. Mettatopalis had powered the whole world for years now. Only Alphys knew how to navigate to the power to repair it, so they had to wait in the dark. Alone.  
However one person was still here. Apparently they could navigate the building. They heard someone cackling, suddenly, a bunch of dust blows in their face.  
"Hahaha. I know you're here. Human." The person said.  
"So, little miss actor is trying to kill me?" The human cackled again. "Hope you wanted to die." The human disapered.  
The actor pulled out two Rapiers, getting ready to fight. Her views darted across the room, the human had to be here somewhere. They spotted her, charging them. She turned around and cut the human, blood flying everywhere. She didn't even hit the ground. She dodged her attacks, and vice-versa. Finally the human knocked her down, and her mask cracked.  
"Time to die, little actor." And with that, she took another swing at her.

 

You woke up with a start. Another day ahead of you! The power had been restored, and you were going to go train with Undyne. Lately some people had been disapering. Recently Sans had found a giant pile of dust in the rivers. The human was up at it again.

 

The adventures of Tem?

 

TEMOCIDE.


	2. Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Sans was having a dream. A dream he often had. He was standing in a golden hallway, sunlight dipping into 

the room. Infront of him was you.   
"Well, im sorry old lady." He said, before he started to fling bones at you.  
DOdging, strafing, just all around good acroatics good you through it.  
"Kiddo." He said, he sounded very sad. "I know what you;ve done. Everyone you've killed. I loved them. 

And in a way, I was hoping you weren't the killer." He sighed. "But, you have to die. I can't change the future. Or the 

past..." It started to fade away.

Sans woke up, got out of his bed and sighed. Outside was a commotion. He went to go see, and found a 

green shirt, holding a knife. You on the ground, bleeding and Papyrus's dust spread across the snow. He rushed 

outside.  
"So, I guess it wasent the kid I thought it was. Im relevied." Sans said, with a smirk. "But, im not happy. Not 

at all. You kill my brother, and hurt the kid?" He walked up.

The human pulled her knife. Her movements were clumsy, as if she wanted to die. It was just, to odd. A 

bone struck right through her. She just smiled, and died. But then you heard a voice in your head.  
"You're my slave now. You will do what I tell you. Or I will take your body and soul. Understand?" You try to 

fight back, but soon you collapse.

Temmie did a good job ruling over Temfrica. Even with the recent murders. Temmie was going through the 

main building of Mettatopalis, and found a girl in a green cloak on the ground. She must've been a human, she was 

bleeding.  
"Are you alright whoomun?"  
"I...Ugh. Ha, ha. Stupid killer, fell for it." She got up. "Hey, I have some work to finish. And uh, I ask you. Keep 

that human in the purple shirt out of it...If you can." She said, walking twoards the elevator. "Oh and, you never saw 

me today."

A few days later you were in bed. You were very sick, and, well you might not make it out.   
"Kiddo, please, dont die on me." Sans said.  
"Whoomun.." Temmie said worringly.  
"Punk, if you die. Im going to hunt you down in the afterlife. AND BEAT YOU TO SHREADS YOU HEAR?" 

Undyne said.  
That was the last of the gang to see you off. Afterall, Sans said about how the queen fell into the humans 

cave and was never seen. And, of course, Mettaton was dead, Papyrus was dead, Alphys was gone, an Asgore was 

dead. As you slowly started to die, Undyne screamed.  
"THAT'S IT! IM GONNA BEAT YOU TO SHREADS YOU HEAR PUNK! SANS! HOW DOSE ONE GET TO THE 

AFTERLIFE!?"

But, are you truely dead?

T H R E E T O G O.  
Galons of water, filled with dust.  
Eat it if you must.  
Now go and kill.  
Or do not.  
Can you kill them all?  
I sure can.  
Don't die.  
End this world  
GENOCIDE.


	3. Death in the sands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true story begins.

The death of someone looming across the world, everyone fell into despair. Many important people had died, all to the hands of one person. Temmie had to deal with the loss of you, whilst still ruling Temfrica. The people of Mettatopalis were still trying to find a new king. Sans had disappeared into some lab. Undyne was still trying to get to the afterlife to beat the hell out of you. And the replacement actor for Mettaton was gone too.   
But, they didn't know the truth. You were placed behind Temfrica's largest building. They wouldn't know it yet, but you were still alive. But you, weren't you. 

You woke up, finding yourself immobile. The suddenly, you got up. You were't in control of your body anymore. No, another person was, and you had to watch. You grabbed a knife laying next to you in the sand. You examined it, still sharp as ever. You walked into the building, Temmie was working on same papers, or something.  
"Human?" Temmie said, questioningly. You didn't respond, instead you ran at Temmie, swinging your knife. A few moments later a loud scream rang from the village, as you walked out. Dust on your shirt, you were horrified of what just happened.

Meanwhile, Sans was at work in Alphys's former lab. He had some things he wanted to know. Undyne walked in, she looked worried.  
"Sans."  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Oh, just uh, researching some things." He said with a wink. "Besides, I got nothing better to do."  
"Uh...huh."  
Undyne walked out awkwardly. Sans had done a good job keeping this job secret. He wanted to know how to reset the world. Change everything, so that everyone was still alive. Afterall, it's possible. Right? 

 

Meanwhile, searching through the Snowlaska forest was a figure wearing a long, black cloak, with an eagle shaped mask. They caught site of a moving human, coming their way.  
"I thought I killed you." The human said.  
"You'll have to try a bit harder then that." She drew two rapiers.   
"You'll never learn will you?"  
"Maybe not. But your disguise isn't that good. I mean, maybe it's just me. But you seem nothing like the human."  
"Possibly not, but I still stole their body, plus. I knew it wouldn't trick you. An actor can surely see through this disguise. Can they not?"   
"I'm not going easy on you this time."   
"You'll be dead before you know it."   
The human dashed behind her, she spun around trying to cut her. Missing, both her and the human were determined to kill each other. At some point one of them would die. The human eventually was worn out, as was the girl. She tried one last attack. She put the two rapiers together, suddenly, the blades spread apart. Then a large blast came out from the sword. Destroying a lot of the forest ahead she collapsed. However the human was gone.  
"Guess she'll get to live another day." They muttered. "This must be such a pain for you to watch." They say, obviously aware you had to watch this all play out.

THREE LEFT.


	4. Undying determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to fish, some of them are a bit hard to catch.

Temfrica fell into confusion when they found their queen dead. But it was alright, once this human was 

done with a few others. She;d go back and kill the rest. Next stop was going to be a certin fish. After that fight in the 

forest, the human didn;t have enough energy to stay and kill that actor. Whos to say she was just faking it, and waiting 

for her to come, just to kill her? 

Undyne was still trying to reach the afterlife when she heard a knock on her door. She went over to open it, 

to her suprise, you were standing there.  
"Hey punk, aren;t you supposed to be dead?"  
"Im not who you think I am." The human said, gripping her knife tightly.  
"W-no. NO! Goddammit, so thats what happened. Well, I'll kill you now!" She screamed, figuring out the 

situation at hand.

The human ran, dodging many spears, before finally getting a chance to attack. The human struck her, as a 

loud scream rang out. She fell to the ground.  
"This, isn't over yet." She said, getting up. "I have one more trick." Then there was a large flash, what was 

once a normal fish lady, was now wearing very sturdy looking armor. "You'll have to try a bit harder then that."  
This wasn't any normal fight anymore. She was stronger then ever, however, she didn't have any cannons 

like that actor, so maybe she could be killed? The human charged her, cutting at her many times. But to no avail. She kept throwing spears, they started to pick up pace, making it difficult to keep up. Finally the human got one last hit on her.

Meanwhile, the pesky actor was waiting for her, near the entrance to Mettatopalis. She jumped down to stop her.  
"God, you really are persistent."  
"Yes, I am. So, who are you anyways?"  
"Well, you already know me. But if you want a name. People called me Chara. But that was before."  
"Before what?"   
"..." Chara dashed at her.  
Cutting here, cutting there. No one knew when, but eventually one of them had to give up. Finally the actor found an opening to draw her rapiers.  
"Im Cypher. Bad to meet you." She said, dashing at Chara. More missing, until finally she tried another move. "These blades, aren't just for fighting ya know?" The blades turned a dark purple color. She took the blades and cut a hole in the air in front of her. Revealing some kind of void, it started to suck Chara in. This void was very power consuming, Cypher didn't know how long she could keep it up, finally, Chara was almost sucked in when Cypher collapsed.   
"She's tough. Maybe even tougher then the skeleton. I'll leave her for last."

TWO LEFT.


	5. A journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someones journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whos journal is this? Can you guess?

Day 1  
I arrived in this timeline, unaware of the events that were going on. All I knew was that this was the next timeline I needed to clear. Bringing peace to it seemed like it would be easy. Day 2  
I found a human today, I decided to trail them and find an opening to train them. If this timeline is like the others, this human is very important. Day 3  
I finally found an opening in a foreign desert town. Training them was a bit difficult. They are skilled.  
Day 4  
SO news went around about Mettatons death. I decided to fill in for him, after all im not that bad.  
Day 5  
This human, sheesh. Hopefully that Tem keeps the other one out of it.  
Day 6  
That little, when I run into her again I will end this.  
Day 7  
God, I have to stop her. But, how? Hmm.


	6. The end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no going back now, right?

It was a long journey, but finally you aproched Sans is a long, yellow hallway, light shinning in through the windows.  
"Well, im sorry ol- Kid?" Sans was confused.  
"No, you can call me Chara." Slowly, your body started to flash, you now had a green shirt, and didnt look much like yourself.  
"Heh, I guess this is it." He prepared a bone attack. "So kid, you came back. Only this time, you did more then murder a few Vulkins. This time, you killed them all. Almost. So now, you di-" A figure jumped infront of him. In A blue cloak and some odd looking mask in the shape of sword. Cypher.  
"Go! I'll handle this kid!" She barked at Sans.  
"Alright, but, dont get yourself killed ya hear?"  
"Alright kid." Cypher drew her rapiers. "This is it."  
"Ha, ha, ha. Don;t you understand?"

Chara drew her knife, charging at Cypher. She jumped out of the way, however Chara just stopped. She turned around and threw a knife at Cypher, hitting her in the stomach. Blood pouring from her side she just smirked.  
"Im not dieing, yet." She charged the blades, once more she opened a void, although this time it was much stronger. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Chara disapeared, re-apearing behind her, and shoved her into the void. As it closed, she laughed. Sans walked back into the hallway.  
"Kiddo. You really are sick aren't you? I hope you want to die." He shot many bones at Chara. She simply dodged them all, not even getting a scratch. Gaster blasters everywhere, bones being flung. CHara finally landed a shot on him, but just then, you started to break out of her control, just enough to be able to talk.  
"S-Sans!" You screamed.  
"Kid? Heh, heh, you can still...save us." Sans said, as he slowly died. "You have the power to reset this timeline. Please, make the right choice..." Sans managed to stop his bleeding somehow, but one more hit and.  
BAM!  
Suddenly, you awoke in a black room. Two buttons were in front of you. One was "KILL HIM" and the other was "RESET" you knew you had to make the choice. As you thought about it, finally you stepped forward, and hit the button.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
But which did you hit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the sequal. I will take any requests, in the meantime I have some more ideas of things to write. Assuming this gose up on the right date (April third) one or two of them should be up.


End file.
